Let's Play a Game!
by Whirlpool of Madness
Summary: Bakura's new hobby consists of playing video games but what happens when Marik asks to play too?


**A/N: I wrote this then read it over and asked myself, "Woah, did I really write this?" It is definitely a turn from the crack I usually write. So, I hope all readers will enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, then this probably would have actually happened.<p>

_Let's Play a Game!_

* * *

><p>I needed me time. I needed it so bad, just a little time away from Marik and some other troubles I may be facing at the moment. Ryou told me that I should try to get a hobby. I knew that would probably work, but Marik was still a problem. He would comment and ask questions making the entirety of my me time ruined since I usually ended up storming out of the room, more frustrated than before. So, I finally took up the hobby of playing video games. The hobby isn't the best as it costs lots of money. I needed to purchase consoles and remotes not to mention the games itself. Luckily, I'm a master thief and I can easily steal what I want, it just gets risky when stealing from the same store repeatedly. They tend to get suspicious. Anyways, this hobby seemed to work. Marik would get lost in watching me play whatever game I chose and never say a word. I finally had some me time and things seemed to be going well.<p>

Today, I decided to play some racing game. I'm driving cars along busy streets avoiding the oncoming traffic and trying to beat the other three computer racers in a five-lap race. This is definitely something I would never do in reality. I don't really like cars in general which only makes me wonder why I stole this game in the first place. I took a quick turn to the left, almost hitting another car in the process. "Hey, can I play too?"

I looked up, "What?"

Marik was sitting on the couch next to me holding the game's case in his hands, staring at the back and stated, "It says that it is a multiplayer game, can I play with you?"

"Um, play with me?"

Marik put the case down next to him on the couch, and looked to me, "Yeah, play with you. You do know what I mean, right?"

I began to blush. He was saying something simple, something that anyone would be able to answer, yes or no, but I was here taking the entire conversation in the wrong way. I needed to distract myself, I looked at the screen to find I had crashed and gotten the game over screen, no good, I needed to find something quick, Marik got up and went towards the cabinet and leaned over to reach the lower shelves. He was just trying to find a remote but I was having a few issues of my own trying to find a distraction from him and not having luck. He was leaning over and his midriff revealing shirt was sliding up his tan back, showing his scars leaving my mind to wander. Marik turned to look at me, "Hey, where are the remotes?"

I was trying to get the images out of my head. I ended up blushing even more while trying to back into the cushions of the couch. Marik stood up looking concerned, "Bakura, are you feeling okay?"

I shakily nodded which apparently couldn't cease Marik's concern since he started coming towards me. He felt my forehead, I must be burning up, his hands were cold and felt so good on contact I ended up leaning into the touch. Marik pulled away his hand but his face remained inches away, if I leaned forward just a little, I could… what in the world am I thinking? I blushed even more, I could feel my heart racing I only hoped he couldn't hear it. "You're hot."

"Wh-what?" I felt ashamed, never in my life had I ever sounded so much like my host.

"You're hot, Bakura." Marik said it like it was obvious.

I know he meant that he thought I had a fever but I can't help it. He was inches away from me calling me hot. I couldn't help but even feel the heat, and what was worse was that it was rushing downwards, fast. I really needed a distraction. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts… oh why is the only happy thought at this moment me closing the distance between me and the boy in front of me. I was growing frustrated and Marik noticed, "Don't worry, if you're sick I'll keep you company!" He wrapped his arms around me.

Oh gods, why do these things happen to me? I was being hugged while trying not to let Marik know what he was doing to me. Next thing I knew Marik pushed me onto the couch. "You will need to get rest!" Marik shouted, oblivious to the fact he was currently straddling me.

Then making matters worse, Marik grabbed the blanket folded across the arm of the couch and started to lay it across my body. I was blushing even more, this was ridiculous. Marik leaned down over my body, our chests touching. His platinum blond hair getting in my face, any closer and our foreheads would be touching. Marik brushed aside some of my hair then felt my head again. "Hm, just as I thought."

I was definitely confused. He began to smirk, Marik knew something that I obviously didn't. Marik then leaned in and I was being kissed. I didn't react at all, I was startled. He pulled away and smirked again, "That was a great game, Bakura. We should play again sometime."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! The button is calling to you and you know it! I want to know what people think so review already!<strong>


End file.
